The present invention pertains to the field of head and neck support and immobilization devices that are used in cooperation with a chiropractic or medical treatment table. More particularly, the invention pertains to headrest apparatus for a chiropractor""s table, which provides comfortable support for a patient""s head while the patient is lying facedown.
During chiropractic therapy it is usually necessary for the patient to lie in a prone position so that the medical attendant may work on the patient""s back. Normally the patient lies on a specially designed table. Therapeutic tables upon which a human body can be supported are well known in the orthopedic and chiropractic fields. Such tables normally include support cushions for the ankles, legs, pelvic, thoracic and lumbar regions, as well as the head. The headrest usually includes two opposing rectangular cushions to support the patient""s head, and a facial opening such that the patient can lie on the table face-down, while still permitting normal breathing. Such headrest cushions are typically composed of a resilient or compressible material, such as foam rubber or polyurethane, and are covered by a durable protective material, such as leather or plastic.
There are many variations of a face-down pillow or head support structure in the prior art. Some of these are explicitly intended for chiropractic or other medical applications (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,831; 4,710,991; 4,908,892; 5,347,668; 5,652,981; 5,778,887; 5,865,505 and 5,893,183), while others are either for avoiding wrinkles or smearing cosmetics, or just to allow comfortable sleeping face-down. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,282 xe2x80x9cHeadrest For Cosmetic Use And The Likexe2x80x9d discloses a sloping pillow with recess for the face that has cheek pads and also discloses an embodiment surrounding the face (FIG. 10). U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,991 xe2x80x9cHeadrest Pillowxe2x80x9d, which is specifically for chiropractic tables, has two bolsters with lateral head support pads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,981 xe2x80x9cMaternity Massage Cushionxe2x80x9d, also for massage, discloses a pillow for supporting a pregnant woman face-down for massage that has facial recess with cheek contact cushion (FIGS. 7 and 8). All of these patents show a face support member contoured to fit the cheeks and forehead of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,674 xe2x80x9cCombined Pillow And Chest Supporterxe2x80x9d shows a cross-wise slot for the face, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,887 xe2x80x9cFace Down Body Support Apparatusxe2x80x9d uses a webbing strap to support the forehead over a gap.
The invention is a cushioned headrest for a chiropractor""s table having a substantially U-shaped configuration for receiving and supporting a user""s head in a face-down orientation. The dense foam cushion is contoured to support the user""s face by direct engagement with the user""s face, decreasing the pressure particularly in the area of the frontal sinus and maxillary sinus cavity and facial bones, specifically the bony area around and under the eye (zygomatic bone), by increasing the surface area contacting these areas. A central opening through the cushion, angled in from the contact locations, receives the nose and mouth portions of the user""s face and permits free breathing. By using such facial contours, the headrest of the present invention increases the surface area of contact in specific areas of the face, while the patient is in a prone position. The increased surface area decreases pressure to the sinus cavity and facial bone regions, more specifically the Glabella, Zygomatic Arch (process), Temporal Process and Frontal Process. Being contoured to the shape of these facial bones, the invention thereby increases patient comfort substantially over the prior art.